


Odds Are

by zombified419



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Runs A Music Store, Dork Steve, M/M, Modern AU, Modern AU - Mall, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Steve Rogers, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-War Bucky, Retail Life Sucks, Slow Build, Steve Owns A Cafe, Stucky - Freeform, post-serum Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified419/pseuds/zombified419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in retail isn't the worst, but working retail in a mall IS. Steve has a corner café in his city's mall, has for years, and knows quite a few of the workers. Natasha, the redhead who runs the phone kiosk; Sharon, the blonde that works the information booth; Peggy, the brunette behind the make-up counter in JC Penny. And now Bucky, the new manager of the music store.</p><p>Or, in which Steve has it bad for the new guy and doesn't realize the feeling is mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Struck By Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Ha I know, this is awful. I have so much other stuff to do, but I had an idea and ran with it. Sorry/not sorry?

* * *

_"_ _The mall will be closing in fifteen minutes…"_

Steve sighed and smiled to himself, continuing with wiping his counter down. He hummed along to the music playing over the speakers in his café, hips swaying behind the safety of the counter. It was a Tuesday, and usually on Tuesdays he and Sam went bowling after work. Dollar games and shoe rental and the bar had a special on shitty draft beer. Steve had Wednesdays off, so he could drink himself silly without remorse. It worked out.

"Hey Rogers." Steve looked up from where he had moved to wiping down the espresso machine.

"Hi Natasha," he said with a smile. The fiery redhead ran the phone kiosk between Steve's shop and the food court of the mall. She was rolling briefly on one of the hover boards that had reports of catching fire, her hands tucked into the pockets of her hoodie. "Lookin' for a night cap?"

Natasha smiled. "Not today. I was wondering if you had any plans tonight?"

Steve fought back a need to groan. Natasha was one of the first people he met after he opened his little corner café; he appreciated her company when things were slow, and her humour was refreshing. She did, however, have a tendency to try and pry into his life, specifically his dating life, after she found out that he was single.

Natasha was determined, setting Steve up on blind date after blind date. He usually just ended up with good friends, like Sharon and Peggy, but he had to give her credit where it was due. That, and Steve always had a problem turning down anything she put effort into making for him, even if it  _was_  another date.

Which was why Steve was glad to know he had an actual excuse he could give her.

"I do, yeah," Steve began, turning his attention back to the machine he was cleaning. "Going bowling with Sam. You met him."

Natasha hummed. "Last week, right?" Steve nodded. "I remember. I set up his new phone plan for him. Sam Wilson?"

Steve nodded again. "Yeah."

"What're you two gonna do?" Natasha asked, swaying slightly on her board.

"Bowling," Steve answered. "You're welcome to come if you'd like."

Natasha shook her head. "I'll have to take a rain check, Rogers."

Steve nodded. "Sure thing." He looked up from his cleaning and saw someone leaning against Natasha's kiosk. "Looks like you've got a straggler."

Natasha looked over her shoulder and huffed. "Great; and old, too. It's gonna be a long one. Have a good night, Steve."

"You too!" Steve called, listening to the little whir of the fad Natasha rode fade away. He watched her smile at the older lady who already had her phone out with a somewhat distraught look on her kind face.

Steve fell back into his humming and cleaning, listening to the voices of people and their children filtering by. He turned to begin emptying the pastry case when shuffling behind him drew his attention. Steve turned with a smile before his greeting died on his lips.

Probably the hottest guy in the mall stood on the other side of Steve's counter. His hair was a deep chestnut and cut slightly shorter on the sides, the length on top falling over his forehead enough to be dashing. His eyes were a pale blue, almost grey, and Steve could only blink at him. More like the hottest guy in the  _city._

"Hey, are you still open?" He asked, his voice deep but kind. Steve could only nod. The man -  _James,_  his name tag read - shifted his weight from left to right, his hands shoved in the pockets of the leather jacket he wore over his dark red henley.

"What can I get you?" Steve finally asked, hoping his voice didn't sound as strangled to James as it did to him.

James smirked, his eyes dropping from the board above Steve  _to_  Steve, and Steve was almost positive that James' eyes darkened slightly. "Somethin' easy for you, since I'm bein' trouble."

"You're no trouble," Steve answered automatically, cursing himself when James' eyes fell back to him again.

"Don't go sayin' that, now," he said, and Steve  _knew_  he couldn't be imagining the flirtatious tone James was sporting. "Might be hard to get rid of me."

Steve just grinned back and turned to make James something simple before he said something silly like  _I wouldn't complain_  or  _You wouldn't be the only hard thing to get rid of_  because Steve had absolutely no chill when it came to flirting. Sam was trying to help, really, but there's only so much he can do.

Steve took a chance on making James something new that wasn't on the board. He'd been working on something for fall to compete with Starbucks' pumpkin spice latte, and James seemed like a willing test subject.

He added the finishing touches to the togo cup before sliding it across the counter to James. "What is it?"

"Try it first," Steve prompted. James quirked an eyebrow at him before lightly sniffing the coffee. Both his eyebrows rose.

"Certainly smells good," he murmured, giving Steve a thumbs up. Steve just nodded and crossed his arms over his chest as he waited.

James took a sip and the sound he made was absolutely  _sinful._  Steve felt a flush rapidly creep up his neck and cheeks; James had no right to walk around looking like  _that_  and making illegal noises in Steve's shop. The idea that  _Steve_  had been the one to cause James to make that sound was resolutely shot down. After all, no way would a guy like James be interested in a lame ass like Steve.

"What is it?" James asked, snapping Steve back to the now.

"Marshmallow cinnamon chai latte with caramel."

James eyed the board over Steve again. "That's not on the board."

"I'm fixing it up for fall in a few weeks," Steve explained. He shifted his weight and fiddled with the towel in his hands. "So, uh, what'd ya think?"

"It's fucking amazing," James said so bluntly Steve couldn't have fought his blush if he tried. James chuckled.

"Sorry, it's really really  _good,"_  he amended, making Steve laugh.

"I'll make sure to stick that review on the board when I roll it out," Steve teased, smiling. He was glad James liked his coffee; maybe he'll see him around for more.

"So, back to my earlier statement," James said after another sip. "I'm absolutely gonna be hard to get rid of now."

"That'll be just fine," Steve answered, still smiling. James just smiled back over the rim of his paper cup.

_"_ _The Hills Mall is now closed! Have a wonderful night and a safe drive home, and we'll see you tomorrow!"_

James set his cup down and reached into his pocket. "Sorry to keep you; how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing," Steve blurted. James narrow his eyes in confusion. "It's, uh, on the house. You were doin' me a favour, so don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, positive."

James shoved his wallet away and offered his hand instead. "My name's Bucky Barnes."

"Steve Rogers," Steve said as he took Bucky's hand in a strong grip. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Bucky said with that flirtatious smirk again, and Steve wondered if he'd held the man's hand too long before letting it go. "You here all the time?"

"Kinda," Steve admitted sheepishly. "I'm the owner, so I'm here more than I probably should be."

"I hear ya," Bucky said. "I just took over the music store here, and it's a damn wreck. Gonna be a long few weeks, so you'll be seein' a lot of me." Bucky looked over his shoulder at a few security guards herding some teenagers out as he snapped a lid on his cup. "Well I gotta get back; got an all-nighter. Thanks for the coffee, Steve."

"You're welcome," Steve said. Bucky nodded and turned to head back into the mall. "Good luck!"

Bucky held his coffee aloft as he walked. "Thanks!"

Steve watched Bucky go until he couldn't see him from behind the counter anymore, then moved to pull his gates across  _not_ as an excuse to see better. Bucky was definitely dressed the part for a music store manager - he looked like a rockstar in his leather jacket and dark skinny jeans and black boots. He walked by Natasha and offered a cheerful wave. The redhead waved back over the head of the old lady she was still helping before looking back the way Bucky had come, directly at Steve. Steve felt his face heat at the knowing smirk on Natasha's face. Steve quickly finished shutting his gates and cleaning up shop before he was late to meet Sam.

Steve had fun drinking and bowling with Sam, just like every other time. Sam took the first game, then Steve the second, and by the third they were both tipsy enough that it was too hard to keep the balls from landing in the gutter every time. Nickel drafts could make even the best bowler an amateur.

When Steve was back in his apartment, still happy and buzzed from having fun with his best friend, his mind drifted back to Bucky. He wondered what he'd look like bowling in his skinny jeans and henley; he'd bet the sleeves would be rolled up because of the heat of the building. Bucky'd look great under the colored lights, too. Steve swallowed, flopping facedown onto his pillow with a sigh.

Maybe next time he'll invite Bucky, and see for himself how Bucky's skin would look under the lights.

* * *


	2. Stuck by a Bee Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, Barnes is pretty hot, huh?”
> 
> Had Steve been drinking something, it would have been all over her. Thankfully, he wasn’t, but that didn’t stop his sputtering.
> 
> “What?! Where’d _that_ come from?” He could feel the heat flaring up his neck, and from the sly smirk on Natasha’s face, it was pretty obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait - I re-wrote this chapter a few times, not too sure how I wanted this to go. But I'm pretty onboard now, got a clear view, so chapters will come quicker. :)
> 
> Also! The title, chapter titles, and general theme of this story is all thanks to the song 'Odds Are' by Barenaked Ladies. If you've never heard it, I highly HIGHLY recommend it.

* * *

Steve was on his break a few days later when he noticed Natasha making a bee line for him. He quickly turned and busied himself with warming a few pastries for an order. He’d been fairly good at dodging her, already expecting the onslaught of questions his friend would throw at him, but even he couldn’t hide forever. They worked within sight of each other, after all. 

“Rogers.” Steve began to whistle along to the easy listening playing over the mall’s PA. He heard her sigh, even heard an impatient heel tap, and felt a nudge on his arm. Steve looked over at Wanda, one of the first people he’d hired to help with his shop, who was gesturing to the front. Where he knew Natasha was. Waiting. 

“You have a guest, Steve,” she said, her voice low. Steve opened his mouth to protest, but she continued: “It would be rude to keep her waiting. These pastry will keep.” 

Steve blinked at her, hoping he could convey how much he didn’t want to talk to Natasha to Wanda by sheer will. It seemed to work, actually - Wanda’s smile turned sympathetic as she gently pushed Steve away, but she still _pushed him away,_ which meant he was on his own. 

“Pietro and I can handle the lunch rush,” she offered by way of apology, but Steve still narrowed his eyes at her. Wanda knew. She knew what Natasha’s visits usually ended in - Steve agreeing to yet _another_ blind date - but she still threw his ass out. Maybe he should look into hiring new staff. 

Steve passed his hand towel over to Wanda and stepped around to where Natasha was waiting. “Hey, Nat. How are you?” 

“Fine, aside from my best friend _avoiding_ me,” she huffed, her lips pursing. Steve immediately felt guilty. 

“I’m sorry, Nat. I’ve been busy.” 

“Too busy to even wave at me when you walk by?” She pressed, folding her arms over her chest. “I see how it is, Rogers.” 

“Can I make it up to you?” Steve offered. “I made scones.” 

Natasha quirked an eyebrow. “What kind?” 

“Lemon tart?” He hedged; Steve felt the tension drain when Natasha smirked. 

“Sold,” she answered, waving him off to grab one. Steve bagged two and filled a togo cup with black coffee, adding only two sugars and no cream. He walked back to Natasha and passed over his peace offering. “Oh, _and_ coffee? You’re trying to distract me.” 

“I would never,” Steve grinned. She quirked her eyebrow again as she sipped her drink. 

“I’m sure,” Natasha drawled. After a quiet moment and a bite of one of the scones, Natasha rested her hip against the counter. “So, Barnes is pretty hot, huh?” 

Had Steve been drinking something, it would have been all over her. Thankfully, he wasn’t, but that didn’t stop his sputtering. 

“What?! Where’d _that_ come from?” He could feel the heat flaring up his neck, and from the sly smirk on Natasha’s face, it was pretty obvious. 

“His first day he came by,” she said. “I saw you eyeing him when he left. You going to ask him out?” 

“No,” Steve answered immediately. Natasha sipped her drink, waiting. “I mean, I doubt he’d be interested in me. Actually, I _know_ he wouldn’t be.” 

“What makes you say that?” Natasha pressed. “You just met him. Give him a chance. Show him the patented Steve Rogers Charm.” 

Steve snorted. “What charm? Stuttering like an idiot?” 

“Yeah, it’s adorable.” 

“No, it’s _terrible._ The worst.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short like that, Steve,” Natasha said softly. “You’ve got so much going for you, I really have no idea how you’re still single.” 

“Nat, you’ve seen first hand how spectacular I am at dating,” Steve replied. “I’mma wreck. And Bucky, he’s - I’m better off not trying.” 

Natasha sighed, loud and world-weary. “Whatever, Rogers. You let me know when you get your head out of your ass.” 

Steve smiled, knowing he won - for now. “How do you know Bucky, anyway?” 

“College,” Natasha answered. She broke off another piece of her scone and popped it in her mouth. “That’s how I know you’d be perfect for him. But what do I know, right?” 

“Maybe we’ll try being friends, first,” Steve relented. Natasha smiled, actually _smiled,_ and Steve felt better. Natasha rarely smiled, even around him, and they’d known each other since he’d opened his shop. 

“That’s the Steve I know,” Natasha cheered, offering Steve a wink. “He’ll probably be needing some coffee soon, and he likes it as sickeningly sweet as possible.” 

Steve smiled softly, ignoring his raising flush. He could do that. 

* * *

Steve walked down the mall towards the music store Bucky ran, a cinnamon roll and a s’mores latte in hand. He hoped that by the time he found Bucky that the graham cracker dust on the top wouldn’t sink. Bucky’s store wasn’t too far off of the edge of the food court, and Steve wasn’t really too surprised to see it busy. 

The store had previously been ran by an older guy Steve had never met but heard questionable things about from his patrons. Steve steered clear of the place after hearing some of the stories, preferring another shop closer to his end of town. As a result, he hadn’t been by in a while, and the whole place was revamped. 

The layout was entirely different and more open, the cash wrap still in the centre of the store, but the displays all angled towards the door. There were plenty of CDs but a surprising amount of records, too, and Steve couldn’t help but grin. He really did enjoy the grainy sound of a record, and with Bucky running the place, maybe he’d have an excuse other than coffee to drop by. 

Steve scanned the store and found Bucky setting up a new poster in the window opposite of where Steve had entered from. He was standing on a step ladder, wearing dark wash skinny jeans and a tucked black dress shirt, cuffed at his elbows. His left forearm was decorated in a tattoo that Steve couldn’t quite see clearly, but it was obviously intricate. Steve took a breath and headed over. 

Bucky was humming along to the music playing from a nearby speaker when Steve managed to get to him. “Hey, Bucky.” 

Bucky looked over, a beaming smile taking over his face that made Steve a little breathless. “Steve! Hey! What’s up?” 

“Thought you might want a coffee?” Steve said a little lamely, offering the cup he held. “I wanted to see the shop, too.” 

Bucky stepped down from the ladder and took the cup Steve held out. Steve couldn’t really help his tremble when Bucky’s fingers grazed his, but Bucky either didn’t notice or was too polite to mention it. His smile turned grateful as he brought the cup to his lips for a sip. 

“Oh _wow,”_ Bucky breathed, his eyelids drooping. “This is just as good as what I had before. What is it?” 

“S’mores latte,” Steve answered, proud at how level his voice was. Bucky took another sip and sighed. 

“You’re a god among men, Steve.” He moaned slightly, holding both hands around the cup. Steve could feel the flush creeping up his neck as he watched Bucky take another sip, watched his throat bob and his posture relax, and Steve’s traitorous mind helpfully supplied what other ways Steve could help Bucky make those sounds. 

“You caught me,” Steve quipped, trying to distract himself from his attraction to Bucky before it became too obvious. Bucky opened his eyes and grinned at Steve. 

“Knew it. Normal people don't just bring free coffee this good.” 

“Especially not with a cinnamon roll, either,” Steve said, offering the bag he still held. Bucky’s eyebrows rose in surprise. 

“What? Steve, that’s too much.” 

Steve shrugged. “I’m tryin’ a new recipe. Let me know what you think.” 

Bucky nodded and took the bag, smiling. “Thanks, Steve. I’ll need to start a tab with you before long.” 

Steve chuckled. “Maybe. I’ll let you get back to what you were doing. This place looks great, by the way.” 

“Thanks,” Bucky answered, a little pride leaking into his tone. “A few all-nighters, but it was worth it. Come by when you can stay longer, alright?” 

Steve nodded, his heart thundering against his ribs. “I’ll see you later?” 

Bucky grinned. “Gotta get a refill at some point.” 

Steve smiled back. “Yeah, alright.” He offered a little wave and shoved his hands into his pockets, heading back out into the mall. 

* * *

Bucky stood where he was, openly watching Steve walk away. He wasn’t on the side of the store with windows, so he could only watch Steve walk as far as the entrance. Once the blond was gone, Bucky sighed, deflating a little. He’d hoped Steve would stay a little longer, but why would he? They’d only just met a few days ago. 

“That guy was pretty hot.” 

Bucky looked over to see his assistant manager, Darcy, standing a few feet away. She had her arms crossed over her chest, her dark eyebrows raised in obvious admiration. “Like, really, _really_ hot. Is he a friend of yours?” 

Bucky shrugged, taking a sip of the coffee Steve brought. “I’m hopin’ so.” 

He could feel her eyes on him but just continued to sip his drink. She had been working with him for years now, happily following him to every new store he took over. She knew him well; probably a little too well. “Maybe a little more?” 

Bucky shrugged again but couldn’t help his grin. “I’m hopin’ so.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
